


亵渎

by lorin0ban



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorin0ban/pseuds/lorin0ban
Summary: 圣洁的牧师和他肮脏的随从





	亵渎

　　chapter1

　　暴雨如注。

　　贾方知道自己快要死了。

　　那颗冰冷的子弹刺穿了他的胸膛，他不确定打穿了哪个内脏，但是他很清楚自己要死了。

　　一文不名的生，一文不名的死，在肮脏破败的巷子最深处，毗邻着垃圾桶。

　　冰冷的雨水冲刷着他的血，他几乎已经麻木了。

　　最开始的时候他还试着挣扎着爬几步，而现在，他已经彻底没有力气了。

　　冰冷的雨水仿佛已经注入他的胸膛，让他浑身变成了一块巨大的冰块。

　　他要死了，他想。

　　就在这时，一个人停在了他面前。

　　贾方艰难地抬起头，看见他身上白色的牧师袍。

　　深肤色的美人打着雨伞站在大雨里，他的肩膀已经被飘进来的雨水淋湿，却小心翼翼地将一本圣经夹在腋下，生怕沾湿了书的边角。

　　他蹲了下来，脖子上的十字架垂了下来，垂在了贾方的面前。

　　贾方冷笑着想，真是讽刺啊，在他一文不名地死在巷子里的时候，竟然有一位牧师来向他送行。

　　年轻的牧师脸上带着羞涩，他专注地看着贾方，害羞地说道：“信徒，一切都会变好的。”

　　贾方冷笑了一声，用尽最后的力气说道：“我不信教……”

　　他彻底失去了意识。

　　我不信教。

　　我不相信神明会来赐给我救赎，我也不相信那本可笑的书里有什么真理。

　　神明早就抛弃我的了，贾方心想。

　　他猛地睁开了眼睛。

　　清晨，小牧师坐在他身边，深棕色的皮肤在阳光的照耀下如同黄金一般熠熠生辉。

　　他在看书，脸上带着一副金边眼睛，让他看起来认真而又可爱。

　　见贾方醒了，阿拉丁惊喜地说道：“你醒啦！”

　　贾方试着挪动了一下，胸膛处立刻传来撕裂的痛苦，让他几乎无法呼吸。

　　阿拉丁急忙过来把他扶起来，小心翼翼地让他靠着墙做好，关切地说道：“我向我的主祈祷了一整夜，祈祷你能脱离危险，他呼应我了！”

　　贾方冷冰冰地看了他一眼，说道：“我活着，是我命大。”

　　阿拉丁被他驳了一句，只好讷讷不言，又低头看他的书去了。

　　贾方注意到他其实暗暗地生气了，但是他的戒律要求他不得愤怒，不得憎恨他人，所以他只好藏起心里的小委屈，又去那本荒唐的书里寻找并不存在的慰藉。

　　虽然他生气的样子有点可爱，贾方还是漠然说道：“没有神明会来救我的。”

　　阿拉丁抬起眼睛，坚定地说道：“可是你不是从死亡中幸存了吗？”

　　贾方看着他，嘲讽地问道：“是吗？难道那枚刺穿我胸膛的子弹，也是他赐给我的吗？”

　　阿拉丁被他堵得憋了一肚子气，也不和他多说，只是收好了自己的书，转身走了。

　　贾方在他身后喊道：“喂，你叫什么名字？”

　　阿拉丁头也不回地就走了。

　　他走了之后，贾方不由得想，或许那枚子弹确实是他的神明赐给他的。

　　所以……才会有这位美人来救他。

　　2.

　　阿拉丁给贾方换药的时候，注意到他手臂上强壮的肌肉，不由得好奇地问道：“你是码头的工人吗？”

　　贾方恹恹地说道：“不是。”

　　阿拉丁伸手碰了碰他强壮的手臂，说道：“可是你看起来很辛苦啊。”

　　贾方的眼睛盯着阿拉丁牧师袍胸口露出的锁骨，心不在焉地说道：“我是拳击手。”

　　阿拉丁又问道：“那你为什么会被人刺杀呢？你做了什么违心的事情吗？”

　　贾方说道：“谁也不知道拳击的时候会发生什么。”

　　他叹了口气，转开了眼睛：“而我失手打死了某位大人物的王牌。”

　　他并不是如何冷血无情的人，那位意外死去的拳击手是他少有的对手，他对此也十分惋惜。

　　可是除此之外，并无其他。

　　地下拳击十分危险，就连他自己，也不知道什么时候会在意外中身亡，失去他拼命得来的一切。

　　阿拉丁在贾方的身边坐下，有点忌惮地看着贾方，鼓起勇气说道：“你不要再做拳击手了。”

　　贾方反问道：“为什么？”

　　阿拉丁理直气壮地说道：“因为那不安全。”

　　贾方看着他那天真的面庞，不由得笑了起来：“你又是怎么知道的，我的牧师？”

　　毕业于神学院，工作于教堂，侍奉着那位高高在上的神明，脚下丝毫不染凡尘，你又如何知道世人如何苦苦挣扎？

　　贾方忽然伸出手，一把抓过他项上的十字架，把他拉向自己，笑着问道：“你在关心我吗？”

　　阿拉丁一时间愣住了。

　　拳击手的眼睛里带着十足的侵略性，那笑容过于肆意张扬，仿佛一只嗜血的野兽，让阿拉丁不由得为之退缩。

　　他都没有注意到自己红了脸颊，磕磕绊绊地说道：“神爱世人。”

　　贾方离得太近了，他几乎都能看清他嘴唇上细小的纹路，那开裂的唇角上带着干涸的血，阿拉丁几乎能感受到那苦涩的腥气。

　　他慌乱地说道：“所以我也爱你。”

　　说完，又匆忙地补充：“像我爱每一个人那样。”

　　贾方猛地松开了他脖子上的十字架。

　　他失望地看着阿拉丁，推开了他，翻身下床。

　　阿拉丁把他的圣经抱在胸膛，着急地追在贾方身后问道：“我让你讨厌了吗？”

　　贾方猛地回过头看着他。

　　他赤裸着上身，胸口的上的上包着白色的纱布，裸露的肌肤上满是血脉的纹路。

　　强健的肌肉让他仿佛一只危险的猎豹。

　　他阴沉沉地看着阿拉丁，哑声开口：“如果你不能只爱我一个人，那就不要爱我。”

　　他说完，头也不回地离去了。

　　离开了那圣洁的教堂，离开了那怀里抱着圣洁的少年。

　　阿拉丁追了出来，慌乱的说道：“你的伤还没有好……”

　　贾方头也不回地说道：“我死不了。”

　　阿拉丁失望地站住了角。

　　“我让你难过了吗？”他失落地问道。

　　阿拉丁没有得到任何回答。

　　3.

　　深夜，耶稣受难像下，阿拉丁手握着十字架合目祈祷。

　　那个人正处于极度的痛苦之中，阿拉丁想着。

　　他在神像下轻声祈祷：我的神明啊，请赐予他解脱。如果可以，请从我这里拿走你需要的一切。

　　他正处于极度在痛苦之中，阿拉丁想。

　　而我不能救他。

　　阿拉丁黯然垂下了眼睛。

　　4.

　　阿拉丁开始止不住地担心贾方。

　　教会明令禁止任何神职人员去地下拳击所在的地方，那种纯粹的暴力和极端的愤怒，对于圣洁的神明而言是极度肮脏下流的。

　　阿拉丁知道这一点。

　　他是一个好学生，好信徒，从他信奉他无上的神明之后，他从未犯戒。

　　可是这一次，他不安地在神像面前自欺欺人地想着，有的时候为了救人，我们要做一些错事。

　　他脱下了神袍，将十字架藏入衣领，将他的圣经放在床头。

　　他披上斗篷，走入了无边的夜色里。

　　地下俱乐部里尖叫和欢呼声一浪压过一浪。

　　廉价啤酒的气息混杂着汗水的味道，在满是鱼腥气的巷子里堆积。

　　阿拉丁绕过地上的污水，小心翼翼地走下台阶。

　　无数人尖叫着欢呼着，围着中心的两名拳击手厉声嚎叫。

　　阿拉丁尽可能挤到人群前面去。

　　他刚挤过去，只听“咚”的一声，如同地裂山崩，其中一个人猛地一拳打在对方脸上，打得对方满头鲜血。

　　阿拉丁吓得倒退一步。

　　满头鲜血的拳击手丝毫不为之所震慑，他忍着痛咬牙上前几步，看准时机，一拳击打在对方头上，终于在最后一击到来之前将之击溃。

　　人群中爆发出一阵雷鸣般的欢呼声。

　　满脸是血的拳击手赤裸着上身，满身汗水。

　　他阴沉地转过头来，鲜血从他额角上流过，划过他的眼角。

　　贾方阴着眼睛，看着藏身于人群之中的阿拉丁，嘲讽地说道：“这里不适合你。”

　　他说完，摘下手套丢在地上，阴鸷的转过身，漠然说道：“你还是回去侍奉你的神明吧。”

　　阿拉丁咬了咬牙，不安地扯了扯衣角，最后，他还是追了上去。

　　他伸出袖子来，试图给贾方擦拭脸上的鲜血，却被他躲开了。

　　贾方冷冷地说道：“别碰我。”

　　阿拉丁低着头，生怕惹怒他，小心翼翼地跟在他身后，跟着他走进了更衣室。

　　“你不应该再做拳击手了。”阿拉丁小声说道：“太危险了。”

　　贾方忽然冷笑着转过身，他一把掐住阿拉丁的脖子，从他的衣领间扯出他试图藏起的十字架，把他按到墙上，逼近了他笑道：“你来这里不犯戒吗？尊贵的牧师？”

　　阿拉丁的眼睛里汪着泪水，小声说道：“我担心你。”

　　贾方的神色微微一动，可是只是一瞬间，他又恢复了之前的冷厉，漠然说道：“你关心全世界的人，我又算的了什么呢？”

　　他说着，拿起毛巾擦了一把头上的血，把满是血的毛巾丢在地上，说道：“我不做拳击手，我去做什么？你养我吗？”

　　阿拉丁脱口而出：“我养你！”

　　他说着，低下了头，小声说道：“我每个月钱也不是很多，但是够我们吃饭了——”

　　贾方回过了头。

　　他的眼角带着淤青，让他显得愈发阴狠起来。

　　贾方逼近了阿拉丁，几乎把他钉子啊墙上，微微低下了头。

　　他的鼻息间有烟草的气息混杂着鲜血的腥气，钻入阿拉丁的鼻息。

　　贾方轻声问道：“你想救我？”

　　阿拉丁慌乱地点头。

　　贾方蓦地笑了：“所以你为了救我愿意做什么呢？牧师先生？”

　　阿拉丁慌乱地抬起头，看着他的眼睛，问道：“你希望我做什么？”

　　贾方久久注视着他，良久，他的手抚上了阿拉丁的喉咙，仿佛一只捕获猎物的豹子，正考虑要不要撕开猎物的咽喉。

　　贾方哑声说道：

　　“那你愿意为我破戒么？”

　　

　　chapter2  
　　

　　贾方可以闻到阿拉丁身上的香气。

　　 他如同一只敏锐的野兽，精准地嗅到对方身上淡淡的香，那时圣殿里蜡烛燃尽后的气息，是浓烈的，圣洁的，纯粹的。

　　他忽然俯下身，野兽一般撕咬着对方的嘴唇，他咬破阿拉丁的唇角，贪婪地吮吸着那里的鲜血，舔舐着那腥甜的气息。

　　他恨不得掠夺阿拉丁呼吸间的所有的喘息，恨不得让他融化在自己怀里，再也无人能见识他未经雕琢的美丽。

　　阿拉丁试图伸手推开他，却被他压得更紧，贾方嘴里带着血的腥气和烟草呛人的气息，他下意识想躲开，却被他更深地嵌入怀里。

　　贾方几近失控地抱着他，把他拥入怀里，受伤的手狠狠圈住阿拉丁的腰，贪婪地吻着他，仿佛恨不得将他吞噬殆尽。

　　终于，贾方松开了他。

　　阿拉丁几乎失神地在他怀里战栗着，他不知道发生了什么，但是他的心底很确定这违背他所有的戒律。

　　他用那迷离的眼睛望着贾方，试图从他的怀里挣脱，这个举动却彻底激怒了他，阿拉丁知道这不会有什么好下场。

　　你会为我破戒吗？

　　你不是满口说着要拯救我吗？

　　可这么小小的施舍，难道也不能够了吗？

　　贾方亲吻着他的眼睛，嘴角勾起一抹笑来，在阿拉丁耳边问道：“你知道你正在用什么样的眼神望着我吗？”

　　阿拉丁忽然崩溃似的哭了起来。

　　他哽咽着说：“放开我，我不要救你了，我不要了。”

　　贾方却把他抱得更紧，恨恨反问道：“你要如何回去面对你的主呢？你要如何回到你那无所不知的神明面前，告诉他你如何对一个下贱肮脏的男人动了心？”

　　阿拉丁慌乱地说道：“我没有，我没有……”

　　他喃喃自语：“我没有。”

　　贾方说道：“你当然可以骗我。”

　　“你也想骗你那无所不知的神明吗？他知道你做的一切，他知道你想的一切，你愿意回去面对他吗？”

　　阿拉丁猛地一惊，他狠狠推开了贾方，慌乱地跑了开去。

　　他跑到满是鱼腥气的小巷子里，他跑到人群狂乱的街头，他恨不得能洗干净自己，洗去身上贾方的气息。

　　可是他却在街角蹲下了身，几近贪婪地俯身嗅着自己身上的气味，那一瞬间他忽然开始恐惧。

　　他的神明知道一切。

　　他知道他如何渴求着那个人的温度，知道他细小的背叛，知道他心中所有隐藏的秘密。

　　他跑回了教堂。

　　他不断地试图洗掉身上的泥污，他无比恐惧，而那恐惧里又有着小小的欣喜。

　　他沉睡的身体仿佛被什么忽然唤醒了，那肮脏混乱的地下拳击场里浓烈的汗水与烟草的气息，那极具侵略性的拳击手如同野兽一般压在他身上噬咬舔舐时身体热烈的回应，还有那包含着欲望的眼神与低沉的呼吸。

　　阿拉丁把身体埋入冰冷的水里。

　　他恨不能洗净身上所有的罪孽，恨不能洗尽这热烈的欲望，恨不能洗尽他肮脏的念头。

　　可是他却忍不住幻想，他无法抗拒地想着，如果他没有拒绝贾方，他们接下来会如何。

　　阿拉丁不断洗着自己的身体，他意识到自己的衣角沾了贾方的血，他怎么洗都洗不掉。

　　他慌乱地跳出了水里，抱紧了他的圣经，跪在圣坛前绝望地祈祷：

　　我无所不能的神明，我愿意为我的罪孽承担一切的惩罚，我愿意入无尽的地狱，在死后承受漫长的折磨。

　　但是请你，求你，不要伤害我隐秘的爱人。

　　因为那是我的错误，我的劫数，我的罪过。

　　2.

　　第二天清晨，阿拉丁发现贾方在教堂门口等他。

　　那一瞬间他有狂喜，可是他立刻推开了贾方，说道：“你不应该来这里。”

　　不要让我的神明看到你。

　　不要让他发现你。

　　不要让他伤害你。

　　贾方说道：“你丢下我就走了，是不是太过分了呢？”

　　他逼近了阿拉丁，问道：“尤其是在你诱惑了我之后。”

　　阿拉丁下意识辩驳：“我没有！”

　　他看了一眼贾方的伤口，叹息了一下，说道：“算了，我去给你找点药，你站在这里不要走。”

　　虽然他这么说，贾方却还是跟在他后面，同他一起走进了教堂。

　　今天不是礼拜日，也早已经过了早上祈祷的时间，教堂里几乎没有人。

　　神像前一片空荡。

　　阿拉丁回到了自己的居室里，四处找着药膏。

　　他还没来得及打开柜子，贾方就反手锁了门，欺身上来。

　　他按住阿拉丁的肩膀，微微低下头，凑近了他的唇角。

　　然后，静默地等在那里，倾听着他急促的呼吸，听着他骤然加速的心跳。

　　他要确认一件事。

　　贾方嘴角挑起了微笑。

　　而他现在有答案了。

　　阿拉丁试图推开他：“我给你找药——”

　　贾方蓦然开口：“如果这世上真的有神灵。”

　　他伸手抚着阿拉丁的脸颊，迷醉地轻声低语：“就让他现在杀了我。”

　　阿拉丁一瞬间慌乱了起来：“你怎么可以说这样的话？”

　　贾方低头笑道：“这很公平。”

　　“因为我要亵渎他最忠实的信徒，我要玷污他神圣的领土，我要染指他虔诚的随从。”

　　他一把扯下了阿拉丁项上的十字架，自言自语：

　　“我要你。”

　　3.

　　牧师并不知道他在做什么。

　　他知道，他又不想知道。

　　他追逐那罪恶的欢愉，在他虔诚信仰的神明的教堂里，在无人知的狭窄房间里，拥着他爱人的身躯，在他的怀抱里轻轻战栗。

　　他依旧跪在神明面前祈祷，他祈祷他原谅自己所有的贪欲，祈祷他原谅自己的罪孽，原谅自己的无知。

　　他爱上了自己的同性，他破坏了神明的戒律，他压抑的呻吟声扰乱了教堂的戒律。

　　可是他还是忍不住去见贾方，忍不住去那满是汗水和泥污的地方见他，他满目是暴力与狂乱，而他竟不想阻止。

　　他的爱人是这地下世界里不败的王牌，他总是能侥幸险胜，赢得他高昂的奖金，然后他们在更衣室狭小混乱的箱子里相拥缠绵，仿佛春日无尽，仿佛长夜不明。

　　他们挤在更衣间狭窄的柜子里，贾方在他的耳边轻声低语：“你的神爱这世上所有的罪人。”

　　“而你只能爱我。”

　　他把阿拉丁死死圈在怀里：“你要是爱上别人，我就杀了他。”

　　“你若是爱着你的神明，我就去砸碎他不死不灭的金身。”

　　

　　

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 我还不是很会用ao3，主要连载在LOFTER，谢谢大家


End file.
